1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for removing water from outdoor conveyor belts and particularly to a system in which the operable power need only be electrically operated solenoid valves and a pressurized source of liquid.
2. Background of the Invention
It is not uncommon to employ long conveyor belts outdoors, thus being subjected to rain, and not infrequently to be filled or partially filled by such. This produces very substantial weight on the belt and, of course, if the material being conveyed has a density less than water, it tends to float, substantially interfering with the conveyance process. Obviously, one can detect the presence of water and operate a pump or pumps to remove it. One problem with this approach is that often there are a number of positions along the belt which need to be emptied, and the cost of such may be almost prohibitive. A second problem arises from the fact that, typically, electrically powered pumps would be employed, and this means that they either have to be housed or weathering of them produces not infrequent service problems.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive system which is quite weather tolerant.